


Rotten Seed

by BlueDblue62



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Impulse is so wildly out of character, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62
Summary: I'm not gonna beat around the bush here... Impulse and Zed enter a bathroom to get frisky. Zed decides he is no longer interested. Impulse decides he doesn't want to hear it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rotten Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a "worst case scenario" kind of sequel to Planting the Seed, which is why Zedaph recognizes Impulse the way that he does  
> For context if you don't want to read PtS: Impulse assaulted Zed ~10 years before this fic takes place but Zed mostly blocked out the memory 
> 
> Also apologies for it reading weird at all, like my last posted fic it isn't exactly polished 
> 
> Also apologies for. You know. Writing it at all LMAO

Zedaph pushed the door open with his shoulder, still holding Impulse's hand in his own as he gently pulled him along. 

"Helloooo? Anyone in here?" Zedaph called out into the bathroom, turning and smiling at his partner when he got no response. "Looks like it's just you and me, big guy." He winked at the brunette, leading him into one of the empty stalls. Impulse smiled at him and shut the stall door behind them, pushing the lock closed. 

"Perfect. That's what I like to hear." Impulse reached out and put a hand on the back of Zedaph's neck, pulling him in close. Zedaph hummed in agreement, resting both hands finding their place on Impulse's chest. 

"Mhm. Been wanting to get you alone for hours. You look great in that suit, hard to keep my eyes off." Zedaph confessed.

"I noticed the looks you were giving me across the dance floor, you dirty boy. You look so innocent, but you're a little animal under all that aren't you?" Impulse teased, grinning. Zedaph giggled, leaning close enough to kiss at Impulse's neck. He thrilled at the low groan that came from deep in the man's chest, the hand on his neck moving up to his head to play with his hair. 

"What can I say, a few shots bring out the animal in me." Zedaph purred against Impulse's neck, leaving warm kisses against the heated skin. 

"I like it." Impulse hummed, his other hand grasping Zedaph's hip and pulling him closer, making Zedaph aware of the hardness poking him past layers of clothes. One hand snaked down Impulse's body and cupped his length in his hand, kneading softly and listening to the responding groan.

"Fuck, you feel so big." He moaned, biting his lip and giving Impulse his best bedroom eyes. Impulse stared back intensely, rolling his hips up into Zedaph's hand.

"We can be quick, no one will even notice we've been gone." Impulse urged. "I'm sure we have time for a quick blowjob."

Zedaph hesitated at that. His fingers twitched around the length in his hand, the smile threatening to fall from his face. No, he could do this. He wanted to do it, Impulse wanted him to do it. It would be fine. 

"Sounds good to me." Zedaph agreed as he got down on his knees in front of Impulse, who was now resting his back against the stall door, staring down at Zedaph. He didn't make any further comment, not trusting his voice to not shake. He didn't want to ruin this. Impulse was hot, and polite, and seemed to like him back. He couldn't afford to chase him away now by having some sort of trauma induced panic attack.

Zedaph pushed the intrusive thoughts away and focused on the man in front of him, both hands working to undo the belt keeping him from his target. Impulse's hand stayed buried in his hair, and while it made his skin crawl, Zedaph refused to speak up about it. He could ignore his trauma for a moment if it meant Impulse was feeling good. 

Fingers made uncoordinated by alcohol finally managed to get the button and zip of the dress pants down and out the way, tugging the garments down just enough for Impulse's cock to spring free. Zedaph felt sickness stir in his belly, but smiled past it, looking up into Impulse's eyes as he wrapped his fingers around the hard length. Impulse moaned softly, encouraging. 

Zedaph took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning in and wrapping his lips around the head. He was glad for the lingering taste of alcohol in his mouth for mostly covering the taste of precum, sucking dutifully at the leaking head. He breathed out slowly, relaxing himself as he took a bit more into his mouth, working his hand around what he couldn't fit. 

"Fuck… have you been practicing?" Impulse panted, his hand gripping tighter into his hair. Zedaph pulled off for a moment to speak, licking his lips. 

"No, it's actually been… uh, a long time since the last time I've done this with someone. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job though." He smiled with a wink, licking up the length of the cock while keeping eye contact. Impulse groaned again, smiling back.

"Ah, I see. Makes sense that you would be a lot better when you're into it." 

His words took a moment to process, stopping and pulling away to look up at him properly. 

"What do you mean?" 

Impulse grunted and bucked his hips forward, clearly unhappy that Zedaph had stopped. 

"It was a compliment. You've improved since the last time we did this." He said it like it was obvious, and Zedaph struggled to catch up. 

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." 

"It doesn't matter. Come on now, finish what you started." Impulse urged, his hand pushing Zedaphs face down close to his cock. Panic flared through him like a fire and Zedaph fought against the push, shuffling away on his knees and putting some distance between the two of them. 

"Hang on! I don't- I don't think I'm up for this anymore."

"We'll see about that." Impulse stepped forward until there was no space between them again, Zedaph feeling cornered. His chest felt tight as his panic mounted, feeling his heart beating against his chest like a drum. 

"You were just fine sucking off me and my buddy all those years ago. I never thought I'd see your face again, honestly. When you came onto me, I thought I was dreaming." Impulse went on, staring at him intensely. His words felt like too much- Zedaph closed his eyes tightly, trying to block it all out.  _ A bad dream, this was just a bad dream. _

"Come on then, I don't intend to walk out of here with a boner." Impulse grasped Zedaph by his hair again, making him cry out in pain and fear. Impulse flinched at the sound, growling.

"Don't make any more noise, or else." He threatened, guiding Zedaph's head back to his dick, still hard and waiting. Zedaph struggled in his grasp, grabbing Impulse's arm and digging his nails into his skin, momentarily getting him to let go. He tried to dart past while Impulse was inspecting his arm for damage, but a wide body blocked the door in a flash.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. So what, you grew a bit of a backbone since last time? You're still clearly weak and easy. Still a little slut." Impulse grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him down, forcing him back onto his knees with another slight struggle and a muffled gasp. 

"Please let me go. Please. I'm begging you." Zedaph whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyelashes. "I won't tell anyone. I won't call the police if you let me go, I'll keep it a secret."

"You won't be telling anyone about this no matter what." Impulse said seriously, taking his cock in one hand and stepping close, giving it a few strokes before pressing it against Zedaph's lips. "Now, open back up. I'm not finished with you yet."


End file.
